Mount Wario
Mount Wario is the final course of the Star Cup in Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. The course takes place on a huge mountain owned by Wario, where players must drive from the top to the bottom of it. The staff ghost kart setup is Waluigi driving The Duke with Monster tires and a Wario Wing. Layout ''Mario Kart 8 The course starts off in a large plane placed at the top of the mountain, with the racers driving out of it before landing onto the path. After a few downhill turns, the second portion of the track enters a cave, where Swoopers can be seen. There two anti-gravity sections ending with a hang-glider segment. Two flat rocks with boost pads are placed just after, before a boost ramp leads the racers into the Wario Dam area. After two 90° turns, there is another anti-gravity section with racers driving along the side of the dam, with boost pads going down streams (like in Shy Guy Falls). After that, racers soon enter a snowy forest, that splits into two paths to start off. These two paths meet up to an area with rocks sticking out of the snow, which can provide a boost via tricks. Soon enough, racers enter the third section, which starts going down a skiing area. After a few turns, racers enter the final anti-gravity section, which goes down a ski jumping ramp with boost pads placed on various parts of the ramp. The section ends with a hang-glider section, where three boost rings are placed to help racers out. After two more turns, the race ends in an area next to a large log cabin, where the finish line awaits them. This race is divided in sections, but it isn't in a huge lap. This is one whole go, where the starting line is there and the finish is in the other, unlike N64 Rainbow Road in ''Mario Kart 8, which is one whole lap. Shortcuts *Just before the start of the second section, one can hit a small ramp and jump over a pit, cutting off the turn. *In the forest, one can cut in between the two paths to a hidden glider ramp by using a Mushroom. *One can cut off the last turn by boosting through the snow in the corner. Gallery WaluigiMountW.jpg|Waluigi at the beginning of Mount Wario. MK8-_Mount_Wario.png|The track's icon. MountWarioStart.jpg|The start of the course. Mount_Wario_Dam.png|The interior of the dam. RosalinaDamMK8.jpg|The exterior of the dam. Snowboarding_Shy_Guy_stamp_MK8.png|The Stamp unlocked for beating the Staff Ghost on this course. Trivia! *This is one of the five courses (the others being Twisted Mansion, Excitebike Arena, Bowser's Castle, and Electrodrome) to have an opening animation however, the doors open up before the countdown starts. *This is the first Wario-themed course to not have Wario as the staff ghost (the staff ghost for this course is Waluigi). *Mount Wario is tied with Electrodrome, Rainbow Road, and GBA Cheese Land for being the course with the most glider pads in Mario Kart 8, with a total of three. *This is the only new track in the game to have flagbanners for laps instead of loops themselves. *Alongside Big Blue, Mount Wario's soundtrack does not speed up in the third lap, or section. *Mount Wario is the only track whose soundtrack changes each section of the track. de:Wario-Abfahrt Category:Tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 tracks Category:Star Cup tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Snow-Iced themed courses